


The Punished Boy

by sir_red



Series: Beach boys [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddle, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Ashton Irwin (an evil version) finds a nearly-naked Michael Clifford on Luke Hemmings bed. Kinky shenanigans ensue. Not technically rape but I've put up the warning just in case. Apologies in advance if this offends or upsets anyone. This is purely fantasy and no reflection is intended about actual persons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punished Boy

Michael was in a state of enduring euphoria.

“So this is what it feels like to be high,” he thought to himself. 

He hadn’t taken any kind of drug but the ongoing sexual satisfaction but the post-orgasmic bliss and general happiness of the past few days had led to a sustained high. He wasn’t inclined toward sloppy romance but the sex he and Luke had shared, Luke deftly, Michael awkwardly, had contributed to his happy state of mind. 

Michael was lying on Luke’s double bed. The sheets still smelt of Luke, cum and sweat. He previously would have found that gross but he now just thought it was hot. Luke had gone to have a shower and then grab some dinner, leaving Michael a note as he finished his post-sex nap. Michael had been a bit embarrassed at first that he tended to fall asleep after their all-day exertions but Luke didn’t seem to care.

And Luke did give Michael one hell of a work out. 

So it was that Michael lay on his back, having pulled on a pair of briefs in case someone walked in on him (he had meant to dress but couldn’t find any of his other clothes), waiting for Luke to come back. 

For Michael there was still some anxiety around the relationship, if it was a relationship. He wondered if he should wait for Luke to come back or go home and come back to see Luke another time. Michael was terrified that Luke would get bored of him. It was late afternoon and the room was warm from the never ending Australian summer. A slight ocean breeze through the wide open window was the only thing that made Luke’s room bearable. The setting sun had moved to shine on his face, Michael turned over so that he was on his belly, trying to shield his eyes from the sun when he heard the voice.

“What are you doing in Luke’s room?” demanded an angry voice. 

Michael looked up in confusion expecting to maybe find one of Luke’s brothers or his dad. He was almost relieved instead to find Ashton.

“Oh, hi Ash,” Michael said awkwardly.

“How do you know my name?” Ash demanded angrily. 

The muscular boy was shirtless, wearing only a pair of faded baby blue board shorts. Michael realized after a moment he must have climbed into Luke’s room through the window, which made his discovery of semi-naked Michael a whole new level of awkward. However, despite his embarrassment, Michael felt a rush of anger.

“How do you not know my name?” Michael demanded, “I’ve gone to school with you for ten years!” 

“You think I learn the name of every loser in my year?” Ash said rudely.

“Nah,” Michael agreed, “that would be way too many words for you to learn.” 

It occurred to Michael even as he said it that pissing off the burly stud was probably not the best idea. Before he could even speak again Ash had him pinned to Luke’s bed. Ash leant on Michael’s back his left knee pressing in between his shoulder blades.

“Boy are you gonna regret saying that,” Ash said darkly. 

He grabbed the back of Michael’s black Bonds briefs. Michael knew what was coming. Ashton Irwin was the king of wedgies. Legend had it that some poor year 8 kid had pissed Ash off only to spend the night dangling from his tighty whities in the gym locker room. 

With a single yank Ash managed to pull the waistband of Michael’s briefs up to his shoulder blades. The cotton material of his undies entered his bum and squeezed on his nuts like an iron fist. Michael let out a yowl of surprise and pain. Which only increased as he saw Ash draw out a drum stick from the back of his board shorts. 

“This is a technique I perfected on Lukey,” Ash explained with a wicked smile. Ash threaded the drum stick through the back of Michael’s wedgied briefs and began to spin it around, tightening the material. He continued to tighten the wedgie until Michael literally thought his butt was going to be cut in two. 

“Please stop,” Michael whispered, humiliated and in pain.

“Nah,” Ash said, “I’m only getting started.”

Ash used an elastic band to tie the drum stick in place keeping Michael’s cock, balls and arse contained in a cotton prison of pain. Despite the pain and humiliation he was experiencing or, as he would later consider, perhaps because of it, Michael found himself getting hard…really, really hard. 

Michael was still face down on the bed and his rapidly swelling cock pushed up past his waistband and the front panel of his briefs (most of which had started to disappear into his arse crack) and began to press into his belly. 

Ash had leant over and was rummaging through the drawers. Michael tried to work his way free but Ash simply moved his knee up to Michael’s face and pressed his face into the covers. Suddenly Michael couldn’t breathe, he struggled and panted and finally tapped the mattress in defeat. Ash moved his knee and Michael lifted his head and took a deep breath of air.

“Arsehole,” he muttered. 

“Nah,” Ash disagreed, “I fuck arseholes but I ain’t one.” 

Ash pulled something out of the drawer.

“Do you know what this is perv?” he asked Michael. 

“It’s a ping pong bat,” Michael answered, his natural need to be right over-ruling any common sense he might have possessed. 

“You know what I use do to Luke with it?” Ash asked Michael.

“Play ping pong?” Michael asked, a little sarcastically.

CRACK. 

The noise was like a gun shot, while Michael saw Ashton smack the paddle into his arse Michael didn’t believe he had actually done it. Because it took maybe three whole seconds for the pain to register. 

Then he felt it.

“OW!” Michael yelled. 

“The word you’re looking for is ‘one’,” Ash told him helpfully.

“Fuck you,” Michael screamed, tears in his eyes.

“Nope,” Ash disagreed, “wrong again.”

CRACK!

The second paddle-whack smacked into Michael’s right cheek and suddenly he felt like his whole arse was on fire. He couldn’t believe that two hits could hurt so much. He realized he didn’t want to experience any more.

“You’re not counting perv,” Ash noted. 

“Fuck you,” Michael said again but more weakly this time.

CRACK

“I’m not going to stop until you’ve counted,” Ash argued.

Before Michael could even speak Ash hit him again.

CRACK

With a renewed rush of humiliation and deefeat Michael counted. 

“One,” he said quietly. 

CRACK

“Two,” Michael whimpered, tears already streaming down his face. 

Ash gave him twenty smacks altogether, not counting the first three hits. By the time he was done the mattress under Michael’s face was damp from his tears and his snot from his crying. His face was bright red from the humiliation and though he couldn’t’ see his arse he could only imagine it was probably blistered such was the pain that came from his rear end. A few years earlier Michael had gotten sun burn so bad it had blistered and peeled…his butt hurt like that only times by about a hundred. 

The pain from the spanking was so bad he barely even noticed the chronic wedgie that Ash give him, until he moved and it cut into his balls again. The pain in his arse had also been so extreme so as to cause his cock to deflate. 

Michael was in so much pain he figured Ash could demand pretty much anything of him and he’d give it. Ash reached down and gripped Michael’s chin and pulled up his face to a painful angle so Ash could look at him.

“You’re actually pretty in a fucked up goth way,” Ash said, sounding half amused, half aroused, “maybe if you didn’t die your hair black like a fucking serial killer this pretty bum of yours might see more action.” 

Michael didn’t say anything in response.

“Are you going to cry now, pussy boy?” Ash demanded. 

Michael didn’t say anything, waiting for it to happen. 

“How about you beg me some more,” Ash said, sounding almost bored, “that was alright.”

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Luke demanded, from behind Michael.

“I found this freak wanking in your bed room,” Ash told Luke, “figured I’d teach him a lesson.”

Luke was wearing a t-shirt and boardies and stepped over to push Ash away from Michael.

“He’s here because I invited him, you sick bastard,” Luke shoved Ash again and Michael saw Ash looked genuinely surprised.

“Wait you’ve been with this freak?” Ash demanded.

“Yes,” Luke told him, “I’d rather be with him than some psycho that goes around beating up strangers.”

“Fine,” Ash said angry and surprised, “fuck your goth bitch.”

Ash stormed out of the room.

Michael let out a sigh of relief. Not even caring about the humiliation he reached back to try and unpick the wedgie Ash had given him.

“Let me,” Luke said, Michael blushed but let him. 

Luke unwound Michael’s briefs and helped him pull them off. 

“I’ve got some of that sunburn stuff you keep in the fridge if you’d like me to put it on your bum,” Luke said shyly.

Michael blushed again but nodded. 

Less than a minute later Luke returned and sat down next to Michael on the bed. The first touch of the cream was so cold it made Michael cry out in surprise.

“Sorry,” Luke said flinching.

“No,” Michael said, “please keep going, I was just surprised.”

Luke did. His skilled fingers spread the cream all over Michael’s aching bum. 

Then he lay down on his side next to Michael.

“I am so sorry about what Ash did,” Luke said, looking wretched. 

Michael reached over and cupped Luke’s face.

“It’s not your fault,” Michael told Luke. 

Luke gave Michael a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Would you hate me if I think you look hot right now?” Luke asked Michael shyly.

“I think I’d sooner get kicked in the balls then have sex right now,” Michael said dryly.

“Now, now,” Luke said chidingly, “I thought I had taught you better than that.”

Luke slid down the bed, both boys were lying on their sides facing each other. Michael’s cock was flaccid, dangling limply over his thigh. But within a matter of seconds, using only his tongue he had Michael hard and panting.

Maybe Luke had been practicing even more or maybe he was having a good day but Luke gave pretty much the best blow job Michael had ever experienced. Though, to be fair, he had only had his first blow job three days previously. When Michael came it felt like every part of his body lit up in pleasure and even though the pain in his butt intensified it was, for a moment, an almost pleasurable pain.

Michael lay, once again on his belly, riding the post orgasmic bliss. 

“You know if you were ever interested in that kind of thing…” Luke began.

“What kind of thing?” Michael said, distractedly, still with a smile on his face from the high. 

“Kinky stuff,” Luke said. 

“Wait,” Michael said shocked, he pushed himself up and then stood up, facing Luke on the opposite side of the room, “when he said he does that shit to you, he wasn’t lying?”

“No,” Luke admitted.

“And you let him?” Michael demanded.

“Well…yes,” Luke admitted, having the grace to look embarrassed.

“That’s…that’s sick, Luke,” Michael said disgusted, “that guy basically just raped me and you got off on it.”

“Wait, no,” Luke argued, visibly upset, “what he did was wrong, but when you have permission…”

“That is never OK,” Michael yelled, “it’s never OK to beat someone up.

“Maybe I’m new at this but sex isn’t supposed to come with bruises.”

“Oh… you are really new at this,” Luke said, almost amused. 

Michael dressed, the silence pressing on into minutes. As soon he was dressed, he walked out of the room. Luke sadly watched him go.


End file.
